bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Brainsucker
The Brainsucker is an enemy and Chalice Dungeon boss in Bloodborne. Description The Brainsucker is a humanoid creature dressed in shabby robes, wearing an amulet, and with a pale-blueish appearance with a slender figure, elongated limbs, and a mass of tentacles emerging from its face. Despite its frail appearance, it can run surprisingly fast and attacks with vicious swipes and punches. It is often unstaggerable. The Brainsucker is capable of a dangerous grab attack that damages the player and drains two of their Insight; a tentacle will emerge from its head, which it will use to impale the Hunter's skull, in which it will literally begin imbibing the player's brain and draining their knowledge. There are two variants of the Brainsucker. The hooded version is capable of using magic attacks that paralyze the player and leave them vulnerable to a grab. They are Kin, which means that their blood is gray instead of red and they are weak to bolt. Locations * Cathedral Ward: ** Near the path towards the Gate Keeper. ** In the streets beneath the Healing Church Workshop, opposite to the lift found at the end of the path. * Byrgenwerth: ** Behind a tree, right before descending a staircase to the lake. * Iosefka's Clinic: ** Near a well, after coming from the Forbidden Woods' shortcut. * Upper Cathedral Ward: ** One found right after the stairs into the Orphanage. ** One found at the ground level, inside the Orphanage, at the left of the staircase where the Scourge Beast's drop by. ** Three are on the first floor of the Orphanage. Boss locations * Lower Hintertomb Chalice Layer 1 * Great Isz Chalice Layer 1 Strategy Brainsuckers are often found guarding items and are initially unaware of the player's presence, which leaves them vulnerable to Visceral Attacks. Once they detect the player they will relentlessly attempt to, as their name suggests, suck the player's insight from their brains with their grab attack. While it is possible to interrupt them, the timing is very tight, so it is recommended to sidestep their lunge. Backstepping is not advised as they will propel themselves forward and will often catch the player mid-evade with its grab attacks. The Hooded variant of the Brainsucker will use paralyzing energy attacks that will immobilize the player. It will fire several rapid blasts at a distance and use an AOE blast at close range. Should it succeed in trapping the player, the Brainsucker will sprint towards them and attempt a grab. Even if the Brainsucker is unable to grab the player, the paralyzing attack allows for other hostile creatures to land free hits on the player. Brainsuckers, being a Kin type enemy, they are weak to thrust attacks and bolt damage. Interestingly, they are also vulnerable to fire. Despite their low health, they are surprisingly resilient to most physical damage, so it is advised to infuse weapons with elemental items if facing them in close combat. The Brainsucker has very little poise when not attempting a grab. As such, a fast series of attacks can be relied upon to stun a Brainsucker to death not allowing it to retaliate. In addition, most of the Brainsucker's physical attacks can be parried and are typically telegraphed by a moan or readying its arm. Notes * The grab attack of the Brainsucker will always drain 2 Insight. * The Brainsucker is a Kin, but his weaknesses aren't limited to only thrust and Bolt attacks. He is also very weak against Fire. * They are the only enemies that can drop the Shaman Bone Blade. Trivia * Brainsuckers are widely regarded as one of the most unnerving enemies in Bloodborne for their extremely powerful "grab attack" that leeches insight from players. * Upon close inspection, their eyes are hollow. This might prove that these creatures are worshipers of Oedon as the word Oedon might be derived from "oedipism" (self-inflicted enucleation (removal) of the eye). This might further explain their strange tattoo and clergy attire. * They suck brains for insight. This might be because they are still trying to ascend to become great ones. This is not unlike Adeline who also uses brain fluid to ascend. Gallery Brainsucker_concept_art.jpg|Brainsucker concept art File:Brainsucker_Render.JPG|Render from the Official Guide brainsucker.gif|sucking Insight from the player Magic.PNG|A Brainsucker using a magic attack Bloodborne™_20151014084133.jpg|A Brainsucker draining Insight image-bloodborne-e42.jpg Bloodborne™_20150521103518 - 1.jpg|Hooded variant Bloodborne™_20150521103537 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014083917.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014084000.jpg Brainsucker №4.png Brainsucker №3.png Brainsucker №10.png Videos Music ru:Мозгосос Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses Category:Kin